My fake boyfriend
by Cupcake Lover
Summary: Meilin has always had everything Sakura wanted but when Meilin takes da guy she likes and rubs in that Sakura didnt have a boyfrend that was da last straw.She asks Syaoran ifhe could be Sakura's boyfrend he agred but wil he fall in luv wit her in da proce
1. the surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Intro.: I'm 14 years old with emerald eyes and honey brown hair. At school I'm not exactly popular but I am definitely not a geek or nerd either people just call me cool or they don't call me anything at all. Did I tell you about my bestest friends in the world? Well if I didn't then here's some info.... Tomoyo is the smartest one in the group! She helps us study for tests all the time. Syaoran is my childhood best friend soo we knew eachother when we were little. Syaoran is the most athletic in the group. He actually tries to help me pass gym class.(Like that'll ever happen.. But he tries) I love cheerleading!! hehehe) Eriol is the funny guy in the group he makes us crack up almost all the time!Soo whenever we are down he tries to make us laugh. Eriol and Syaoran are really close and I know this because all three of us used to be the three musketeers when we were little then Tomoyo came in. I met Tomoyo 2 years after I met Syaoran and Eriol.I think that pretty much it.. wait and me I guess I'm the craziest one in the group at least that's what Tomoyo says, Syaoran says I'm outgoing and Eriol thinks I'm just hyper ( I don't think I'm hyper!)  
  
"Woo hoo! Go Team go T-O-M-O-E-D-A what does that spell Tomoeda!"Meiling yelled doing a cartwheel  
  
"Come on girls show the soccer players some support!" Meiling yelled  
  
"T-O-M-O-E-D-A what does that spell Tomoeda!!!!!" I yelled doing an ariel  
  
"T-O-M-O-E-D-A spells a great school!" Tomoyo yelled doing a round off back handspring  
  
"T-O-M-O-E-DA is an awesome school hey!hey!hey!!!!" Mindy yelled did a cartwheel with one hand  
  
"T!" Lori yelled  
  
"O!" Mira yelled  
  
"M" Mina yelled  
  
"O" Kira yelled  
  
"E" Meiling yelled  
  
"D" Tomoyo yelled  
  
"A" I yelled ( Obviously was the loudest)  
  
"Go Team go!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mindy yelled doing an ariel  
  
The soccer players just stared and smiled at us cheerleaders..  
  
Then as I cheered I noticed a black haired guy with these ruby red eyes...I'm guessing he's new.... I noticed that Syaoran and Eriol were talking to him. The game was pretty interesting Tomoeda Middle School won again thanks to Syaoran a little help from Eriol passing the ball and that guy with the back hair.After Tomoyo and I did our cheer we came up to the soccer players to congratulate the team and for me to meet that guy with the black hair.  
  
"Tomoyo do you know the guy with the black hair?" I asked her  
  
"Um.... yeah his name is Riaku.. why are you interested in him?" Tomoyo asked grinning  
  
"Well yeah sooo?" I said blushing  
  
"Hey guys!Did you guys like the game!I know I was a star!" Eriol said  
  
"hahaha... Eriol come on Me and Riaku scored most of the goals!"Syaoran said patting Riaku on the back  
  
"But Eriol.. Your pass was awesome!" Riaku said  
  
"Syaoran would you like to introduce us to your friend?" I asked  
  
"Oh.. yeah guys this is Riaku!" he said smiling  
  
"Riaku this is Sakura and Tomoyo my best friends." Syaoran introduced  
  
"It's nice to meet you two really cute ladies." Riaku admitted  
  
Tomoyo and I blushed  
  
"Well ladies I'll be going now.." Riaku said smiling at Tomoyo and I  
  
"Riaku!What did I tell you!" yelled an angry Meiling grabbing Riaku's arm  
  
"You always have to be by my side!!!" Meiling yelled  
  
"Sorry Meiling.." Riaku said  
  
"Give him a break Meiling." Syaoran said rolling his eyes  
  
"I know right!Meiling stop making your boyfriend into your slave!"Eriol snapped  
  
"Mind your own damn business!" Meiling yelled dragging Riaku with her  
  
"Thanks for trying guys!" Riaku yelled  
  
"Riaku is Meiling's boyfriend?" I asked in shocked  
  
"Yeah Sakura..." Syaoran said  
  
"They became a couple 2 weeks ago!That's how come she stopped bothering me." Syaoran said  
  
"Oh yeah how could I forget!" I said sounding surprised  
  
"Uh huh.. Soo you guys wanna come over my house?" Syaoran asked changing the subject  
  
"Yeah sure." Eriol said  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo smiled  
  
"Okay Sakura how about you?" he asked  
  
" Okay fine." I said  
  
As we were walking I had a lot of things on my mind but the one thing on my mind that bothered me was that what did Riaku see in Meiling that he didn't see in her. Meiling has always had everything I ever wanted she was the head of the cheerleading squad, she had her own mansion and to top it all she had the guy I wanted and I will not take the number one guy on my list!!!!  
  
"Sakura what do you think is better?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Um... the monkeys.." I replied  
  
"Sakura um... we were talking about ice cream..." Eriol said eyeing me suspicously  
  
"Correction you and Tomoyo were talking about nail polish.." Syaoran said trying not to laugh  
  
"Soo Sakura what's on your mind?" Eriol said changing the subject  
  
"Ohh nothing.." I replied walking up Syaoran's porch  
  
Then I saw both of them swimming in Syaoran's pool.  
  
"Uhh Syaoran what's Meiling and Riaku doing at your house?" I asked  
  
"What the hell!!!!!"Syaoran yelled looking through the screen door  
  
"Meiling What the hell are you doing in my pool!" he yelled furiously  
  
"Syaoran.... You see I'm your cousin and I'm aloud to be here whenever I want!" Meiling pointed out  
  
"Yeah and Meiling you have your own damn pool Riaku can stay but you can go!" I yelled  
  
"Sakura I know you have a little thing for Riaku but I'm sorry he's my boyfriend get your own!" Meiling yelled  
  
Why youu Stupid idiotic monster!!!!!  
  
"Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can steal someone elses!" Meiling said smirking  
  
"Meiling... You shouldn't have said that!" Eriol said  
  
Remember when I said I'd try anything to make Meiling jealous of me and not of her.....(ok maybe she didn't say that but inthe lines of that..)  
  
"Well guess what why would I want Riaku when I already have a boyfriend?" I asked  
  
"Ok who Sakura?" Meiling asked crossing her arm  
  
"Syaoran!" I yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you guys are going out?" Meiling asked looking a little jealous  
  
"Prove it Kinomoto!" Meiling yelled  
  
"Ok I will!!" I yelled pulling Syaoran and kissed him Oh my god What the hell did I just do?........................................................... .............................  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. the persuasion

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
Let's see where did we last leave off...  
  
"Ok I will!!" I yelled pulling Syaoran and kissed him. Oh my god! What the hell did I just do? ...................  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"Chh.. figures" Meiling said quickly grabbing Riaku and leaving.  
  
After Meiling left I quickly pushed Sakura off me.  
  
"Intense...Sakura I didn't know you felt that way for Syaoran.." Tomoyo said looking confused  
  
"Me neither...Were you guys going out behind our backs?" Eriol asked looking at Sakura and I.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!NO WAY!!!" I yelled.  
  
Sakura looked at me in a very strange way. I didn't know why but I've seen that look before.  
  
"Okay...Only Sakura knew that you two were going out?" Eriol asked  
  
"Ughh.... Eriol don't you get it! They weren't going out in the first place!" Tomoyo said  
  
I was still looking at the speechless Sakura.  
  
"This is going to be long..." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol  
  
"Why do you say that?" Eriol asked  
  
"Sakura persuades anyone into doing anything and anytime now Syaoran's about to crack. And he will become Sakura's fake boyfriend.." Tomoyo said  
  
"Maybe we should go..." Eriol said  
  
"Okay Let's go.." Tomoyo said quietly  
  
"Syaoran....My good...good friend Syaoran..." Sakura said grinning  
  
"This is going to be long..." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol  
  
"Why do you say that?" Eriol asked  
  
"Sakura persuades anyone into doing anything and anytime now Syaoran's about to crack. And he will become Sakura's fake boyfriend.." Tomoyo said  
  
"How did you know Sakura was thinking that?" Eriol asked  
  
"Eriol when you become a girl someday you'll figure it out." Tomoyo said  
  
"Ok...Maybe we should go..." Eriol said  
  
"Okay Let's go.." Tomoyo said quietly  
  
What the hell was she talking about.............. Of course!  
  
"Okay Sakura there is no way!" I yelled making a run for my room.  
  
"Come on Syaoran please?" Sakura asked chasing me.  
  
"No!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Syaoran please! please!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled on the other side of my door.  
  
"Noo Sakura! I'm not gonna pretend to be your boyfriend!!!" I yelled  
  
I was waiting for Sakura to say something but suddenly everything was quiet. Did she give up already?  
  
Creak (Sorry I dunno how a window sound opens.(Forgive the author..)  
  
My window had surprisingly opened and there on my floor was no other than Sakura.  
  
"Wait... How'd ....What...." I said looking shocked  
  
"Calm .... down... Syaoran I.... just... climbed up to your window.." Sakura said panting  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have taught you how to climb up high things." I muttered  
  
"Please!!!! Syaoran come on!" Sakura said begging on her hands and knees  
  
"Noo Sakura!" I yelled again  
  
"Come on!!!!!!!" Sakura said  
  
"How many freaking times do I have to tell you! Noooooo!!!" I yelled  
  
Come on I'm not going be Sakura's fake boyfriend.. I mean how long can she possibly beg? She has to go home sooner or later..Right??  
  
"Please!!!!!!" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura no!" I yelled  
  
Geez that was like the twentieth time I've said it.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Please!! Syaoran!!!" Sakura said  
  
"No!" I yelled  
  
"Please!!!!" Sakura said  
  
"Nononono! Sakura if you don't know the meaning of no look it up in the dictionary at your house!!!" I yelled  
  
2 hours later  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Okay!!!" I yelled  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked  
  
"Okay... I'll pretend to be your boyfriend.." I said  
  
"Thank you sooo much!!" Sakura yelled hugging me  
  
"Ok Sakura go home.." I said  
  
Sakura was about to close the door when she said "Thank you.."  
  
I just smiled  
  
What did I just agree to?.........  
  
Hope you all liked it (: Sorry it took soo long to update remember.. 0o-Ezira-o0 with reviews= (: & 0o-Ezira-o0 without reviews= ): 


End file.
